In typical wireless local area network (“WLAN”) systems, there is a plurality of channels that can be used by the WLAN system. There is no predefined control mechanism, and the WLAN system needs to find the best channel in which to operate. In older systems, finding the best channel in which to operate was done by manual configuration. In more modern systems, however, there is a need for an automatic and dynamic channel selection algorithm.
An even more difficult problem is the new proposed systems in which a WLAN channel bandwidth is not constant, but can be an aggregation of smaller bandwidth elements, called atomic allocation channels. Such a sample band is detailed in FIG. 1, where a total allocation of 50 MHz is segmented into ten atomic allocation channels, with a possible aggregation of one (5 MHz WLAN), two (10 MHz WLAN) and four (20 MHz WLAN).
Thus, there exists a need for automatic dynamic channel aggregation and automatic dynamic channel selection in a communication system that deploys multiple channels composed of aggregated atomic allocation channels.